Sogno
by Mr. Cuddles needs hugs
Summary: Great, old, honorable, respected, feared, powerful. These are words one might use to describe the Vongola family, but what of those families that aren't as old and well known, what would happen if such a family met the next Vongola Boss and his gaurdians? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters, I own some of the ocs in this, others used I have permission from the creators to use.

This story takes place a few weeks after the Shimon arch.

-aaaaa-

The sun rose over the city of Nanimori, bringing a new day full of opportunity and a fresh start.

However several dark clad figures stood on top of the tallest building in Nanimori, looking over the city. Their talk held no promises of a brighter tomarrow.

"So, the Decimo of Vongola is here? Jeez what a dump." One of the figures said. The voice was masculine and had an edge to it.

"Don't be foolish, appearances can be deceiving, I won't be getting shot because you cause problems with the locals. Remember our mission, search the city for any threats, eliminate them, don't do anything else." This voice was deep.

"I can't wait!" the last figure said, she sounded like a young girl, "They are gonna be so proud of us, doing such good work!"

"Scatter, regroup here tonight at 11." The deep voice commanded the three figures each jumped off the building in opposite directions.

Tsuna was walking back from another day at school, filled with the usual dose of embarrassment, panic and failure in class as usual. Reborn walked beside him, he seemed to be in deep thought, which was fine with Tsuna, he was happy as long as the infant wasn't trying to hit him.

Reborn stopped and turned around abruptly looking down the empty street.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked turning and looking as well.

"Hmmm, I'm just being paranoid…." Reborn assured Tsuna as they began to walk again.

Around the last corner stood one of the figures, they followed after Reborn and Tsuna turned another corner.

Hayato Gokudera was known in Nanimori to be a violent, bad mannered, ill moral delinquent that always got in fights with kids from other schools.

Said storm guardian was walking away from a group of unconscious high school students that he had just finished up fighting, he wasn't even hit during the fight.

A dark figure watched from above and smiled. "Eh, violent, unpredictable, and worst of all, stupid. Heh, I guess he classifies as a threat." It said, it was the edgy voice.

-aaaa-

"Not a threat." The small figure that sounded like a young girl said as she watched Yamamoto Tekashi walk away. "Nice, kinda foolish and dumb, but not an immediate threat."

==aa—

2 hours later

Hayato was walking towards Tsuna's house, he was cutting through alleys and back streets to get there faster, every moment away from the tenth was a wasted moment to him.

"Yo, Hayato Gokudera right?" a voice said. The dynamite enthusiast spun around and looked at the figure.

They were dressed in a black leather pants with a dark shirt and jacket. They had a gas mask on and blonde hair that reached down a little past his neck. A large scythe was strapped to his back and he had a belt with several vials of odd colored liquids attached to it.

"Who wants to know!?" the guardian spat.

"Splice." Came the simply answer before the man rushed at Hayato pulling the scythe of his back and swinging it towards the boy's head who had to drop to the ground to avoid getting beheaded, Splice brought his knee up and slammed it into the side of Gokudera's head causing the boy to tumble head over heels to the side.

Just as the storm guardian recovered Splice was already in front of him and slashed Gokudera across the chest with his scythe.

"Heh heh heh, you may be a threat but your pretty pathetic." Splice commented.

A teenager, about 17, tall and slim with icy blue hair and cold teal eyes dressed in a blue suit stood across the street from the Sawada household, he was looking at Tsuna's bedroom window.

Tsuna stopped doing his homework for a moment; his intuition was bugging him, something was wrong, for started Gokudera was usually here by now. He looked out the window to see the odd teenager outside. He looked away towards Reborn for a moment. "Hey Reborn do you know who-" he stopped as he looked back, seeing the boy was gone. "Maybe I'm seeing things." He muttered as he went back to his work.

Gokudera continued to run, after the first quick engagement against Splice he had run, there was no way he could fight him, the man wasn't giving him time to get to his box weapons or dynamite out. As Gokudera ran Splice landed in front of him and close lined the guardian with his arm. Before the young guardian could pull himself up from the ground Splice rammed his heel into the boy's belly.

"Shit, your such a let-down." He said as he pulled his foot back and kicked the downed boy across the face, earning a loud crack as Gokudera gripped his jaw hissing in pain. "But you're a bit to volatile, sorry can't let you just run around amuck, so I guess I'll just cut off your legs." He shrugged and kicked Gokudera's head again causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

Splice raised the scythe and brought it downward.

"Stop." A voice said. Splice stopped, blade inches from Gokudera's legs.

"Ahh, Axel, I'm just doing my job, he's a 'threat'." Splice said replacing his scythe on his back.

"No your picking fights." Axel said stepping out from the shadows, it was the boy that had been watching Tsuna. "Stop wasting time, we don't need Vongola pissed off at us. Get Amy to wipe his memory of you and the fight and get going." Axel's tone was cold and demanding.

Splice simply shrugged. "Yeah yeah, whatever I'll do it. Maybe I'll get some sushi, never had it before. Might as well being in Japan and all." He said jumping away. Axel looked at Gokudera. "I hope this doesn't cause problems." Before he left.

The next day Gokudera was not at school, the entire day all Tsuna could do was cast glances over at the empty seat usually occupied by the smoking bomb. Another odd coincidence was the absence of Reborn, he hadn't even violently woke Tsuna up this morning, he wondered where the Arcobelano had gone off to….

Reborn was leaving the hospital, he had spoken with Gokudera, what worried him was that there was no sign of a real struggle where he was found, and the boy couldn't remember anything about the attack, he just remembered beating up some highschoolers, walking away, then nothing.

To Reborn, this raised two red flags.

Someone was able to attack Gokudera and knock the boy unconscious without giving him any time to strike back.

And

Whoever it was could erase memories, at least in the short term. As Gokudera had no head injuries serious enough to cause memory loss.

Whoever it was had training and experience. He knew he felt like he was being followed recently but he hadn't been sure, know he knew someone was watching them. But the face was Gokudera wasn't dead, or really maimed at all, on top of that they hadn't attacked anyone else, Yamamoto could be taken out easily when he didn't have his sword, Ryouhei, well, it was easy to sneak up on him, and Lambo was at home, defenseless, all day.

Whoever it was had a plan, and was definitely mafia.

LATER 11 PM

Several figures met for the third time on the top of the tallest skyscraper in Nanimori.

Splice was once again wearing his robes and cloak.

"You idiot, why did you pick a fight with Vongola?" the largest man asked.

"Keh, because I was bored, he didn't even put up a fight, why are you so mad Ombra?" Splice asked.

"Because, Vongola is an enemy we don't need. Several of the Vongola members located in this city hold the rating of Hyper Lethal, Avoid Contact, and Exterminate if Weakened priority Alpha. They are opponents we can't risk having." Ombra said.

The last figure laughed. "Splice you can be such an idiot you know that?" the little girl asked.

"Meh, whatever, they're a threat, our job is to incapacitate them. I'm going after that Cloud guardian next." Splice gave a chuckle.

"… I'll allow that, the cloud guardian acts too violently and is viable to attack the VIPs for little reason. Take Amy with you though, and if anyone intervenes, you are to leave, Amy wipe their memories." Ombra gave his orders.

"Yes sir!" Amy said sounding chipper.

"Heh heh, no need to worry." Splice said.

"And no killing. Just incapacitated, you can do whatever it takes besides killing." Ombra added.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters, I own some of the ocs in this, others used I have permission from the creators to use.

-aaaaaaa-

To say Tsunayoshi Sawada was worried would be an understatement. He was completely terrified. Gokudera, for some reason or another, hadn't awoken since he was in the hospital, even though his wounds weren't as bad as initially percieved.

Reborn hadn't been home since he went to visit Gokudera in the hospital, and that was an entire two days ago.

Right now he was walking home from school, he stopped briefly and looked up to the greying sky. He saw one single white cloud drifting lazily by. He watched as it dissipated into the air and a sense of dread formed within him. He didn't know why but he turned around and ran back towards the school dropping his book bag to run just a little faster.

-aaa=

Hibari was glaring at the intruder. The... stupid masked herbivore...

"School hours are over. It is against school rules to have weapons on campus." The prefect glared at Splice. The masked man only laughed as he reached into his pocket withdrawing a miniscule, black book.

"Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian of Vongola Decimo. Threat level- Hyper Lethal 1. Hey, you should be fun."

Splice read before putting the book away.

Hibari rushed at Splice swinging his tonfas at the man's head. Splice simply leaned back to avoid the blow and jumped to the side as he struck again. Splice grabbed his scythe and slashed at the young 'skylark', who quickly sidestepped before running at him again. Hibari began striking quickly at Splice who blocked each strike with the handle of his weapon. They both jumped away from each other and paused. Hibari reached for his box and Splice smiled under his mask. As soon as Hibari was moving it towards his ring, Splice rushed and closed the distance, grabbing Hibari's wrist. He slammed the weighted end of his scythe into the boy's chest before he jumped back away as Hibari swung a tonfa.

The Skylark went to open his box again but found it was gone; he looked towards his opponent who was tossing the box up and down in one hand, holding his scythe with the other. "Looking for this. Heh heh, you know, I heard you Vongola people are nothing without your box weapons." He slipped the box in his pocket. "Without it I'd say you're more of a Beta level threat then a Hyper Lethal." Splice ran at Hibari and swung downward, Hibari rose his tonfas to block planting them near the top of the scythe. The bottom third of the scythe handle popped off, connected by a chain which Splice slammed into the side of Hibari's right knee Causing the boy to fall on said knee and roll away to avoid the blade.

Hibari looked at the weapon, it wasn't a scythe, it was a three part pole with a scythe blade on one end, and weight on the other, that could come together to seem to be a scythe. Hibari stood up and glared.

"What's wrong, can the little bird not fly with its wings clipped?" Splice asked he ran at Hibari slashing show ducked low and swung up slamming one tonfa into the mans chest and bringing the other one up to hit Splice over the head causing him to tumble over, Splice rolled away from another strike and hopped up.

"Hey, not bad." He said looking Hibari over again. The boy's knee was broken but he stood perfectly straight and moved just as fast, the boy was good, not to mention, if he hadn't grabbed Hibari's box the boy would out class him, he didn't want to admit it but the teen was stronger than him.

Splice stood up and got ready for the boy to attack. And in a moment, Hibari rushed and swung his tonfas at Splice who blocked both blows before pushing Hibari away and slashing him across the chest. He spun the weapon and swung the weight towards the Skylark's head.

The blow stopped approximately an inch away from Kyoya's head. Splice looked behind himself to see a flaming gloved fist flying at his face, the fist collided and sent the man flying through the wall of the school and out into the front of the main building. Before he could stand fully he was struck in the chest, then the head, the strikes continued to come until he as sent flying through the gate and onto the street. He struggled up and jumped away. He looked at the new presence. "Vongola Decimo… I can't take him, let alone both, and attacking him would be bad." Splice muttered and retreated.

The flame faded from Tsuna's forehead as he ran to his Cloud Guardian.

"H-Hibari-san are you ok!?" he asked panic, the prefect bashed Tsuna over the head with a tonfa. "Stupid Herbivore, don't interrupt my fights again." He said walking away. Tsuna watched his Guardian was limping on his right leg slightly. Holding his head, he decided he needed to find Reborn, right away. First Gokudera, and now Hibari, he was worried someone was trying to take out his guardians.

Splice was sitting down on the roof of a building, The largest cloaked figure, Ombra, was there as well.

"I understand, you made the right choice when you ran. But did you leave or give any sign of who we are?" Ombra asked.

"No, don't worry about that, I got his box." He said tossing the box to Ombra who caught it and stowed it in his cloak.

"Good job. We'll analyze it then kill it." He said turning to leave.

"Ombra." Splice said. "I think you should be the one to fight the Mist Gaurdian. He's been classed as Hyper Lethal 1. And that's without his box. I can't handle him."

"Hmph, fine. I'll do it." Ombra said leaving.

-aa—

The next day Tsuna and sat in his room, with him were Yamamoto, Ryouhei, and Lambo who was sitting on Ryouhei's lap.

"Tsuna, you sounded urgent on the phone, what's wrong?"

"YES, SAWADA!? What is the situation?" the boxer exclaimed, his loud voice making Tsuna's ears ring.

"Dame-Tsuna always panics, Lambo-sama never does because he is Lambo-sama." Lambo commented.

"W-well, I don't want you guys to be alone, always make sure to be near another guardian." Tsuna said.

"Why do we need to EXTREMELY do that?"

"Someone is going after the Guardians, well at least I think they are. Gokudera and Hibari have been attacked, but as soon as I arrived the guy left Hibari alone, maybe if we stay in groups they won't attack us." Tsuna answered.

Yamamoto wasn't sure that would deter whoever was attacking much, but it was worth a try. "What about you? I could stay with Ryouhei but who are you going to stay with?" The swordsman asked the young boss who scratched the back of his head.

"Well... Reborn will be following me around again soon enough and I'm pretty sure no one will try anything then." Tsuna said. "And I'll stay near Lambo as much as possible."

"Ah yes, Master Pao Pao is EXTREMELY strong!" Ryouhei exclaimed while Tekashi just nodded, he wasn't satisfied with the answer and smiled.

"How about we all just stay here for a bit. My dad won't mind." He suggested. Ryouhei agreed with vigorous nods of his head and Lambo began singing about having a sleep over. Tsuna just sighed, there was no way around it.

Reborn was walking down an empty street and stopped turning around. "I know you are here, come out." He said. The blue haired teen stepped out from the shadows.

"What are you doing in Nanimori?" Reborn questioned.

"We are dealing with potential threats, that's all." The boy said.

"… Your boss must be coming here." Reborn deduced, it was common for smaller, but strong, families to send their best ahead to take out threats to their boss ahead of time. "You know your dogs are attacking Vongola Guardians."

"Only the violent ones that attack without real reason." The boy said.

"So, I take it you'll go after Mukuro and Keep going after Hibari till you get him? You know, I won't stop you." Reborn said, surprising the teen.

"You won't?" came the question.

"Of course, my student still has much to learn." Reborn smirked and walked away.

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters, I own some of the ocs in this, others used I have permission from the creators to use

Sorry for taking so long with this update, the first few weeks of school have been busy, so I made this chapter longer in thanks for you all patiently waiting.

-aa-

Tsuna was sitting in his classroom looking out the window, not paying attention as usual to whatever his teacher was saying, Reborn would probably punish him for it later, but his mind was preoccupied with the recent attacks, it had been almost a week since Hibari was attacked, however during that time half of the Disciplinary Committee had been hospitalized, it worried him, was someone targeting the school or were they coming after Vongola again? He had a feeling Reborn knew more than he was saying.

Tsuna heard the door to the classroom open and someone walk in, he didn't look away from the window until the teacher announced.

"Class we have two new student joining us today."

Tsuna looked up and saw two teenagers he had never seen before, the first one was a girl, on short side, with short, mouse brown hair and dark gray eyes. She's Asian/Italian mixed, so she has a medium-to-tan skintone. Her eyes are sharp and her nose a bit pointed, most students got the image of a fox when they say her. She had a long scar across her face.

"Hello, My name is Sayuri Akira." She said with a short bow and smile.

The boy was even shorter, with sandy blonde hair and murky, bluish-turquoise eyes. He is had light skin and a timid and bashful look.

"Okyubo Jasen." The boy timidly introduced himself bowing, his body shaking slightly. They each quickly took their seats and the teacher continued with her lesson.

-aa—

When class ended for lunch Tsuna, Yamamoto and Tekashi walked towards the roof to their usual spot, however before they were able to make it there they ran into a group of older students surrounding the new boy, Jasen.

Jasen's back was against the locker and he was shivering in fear.

"Heh, alright here's how this works, you give us your wallet and no one gets a beating alright?" the leader of the punks stated, however before Jasen could answer Akira approached, her features set and a serious look in her eye.

"Back off." She commanded in a harsh tone, some of the older students took a step back before glaring and surrounding her.

"Or what." One challenged. "What's a little girl like you gonna do?"

Akira only smirked. "Me nothing."

When one of the boys stepped toward her a rather fat text book flew out of no where and hit him in the back of the head. They turned to see a student they'd never seen before, he had short cut black hair that was neatly combed back, he had very light skin and was a tall slime young man wearing the Nanimori school uniform. His eyes were a dark violet and they had a sharp look in them, it looked like he was scowling at mid air.

The boy that was struck with the book immediately ran at the new boy with an angry growl and swung his fist towards his face. The dark haired teen raised a hand and caught the aggressor's fist, pulling it downward he brought his own fist to smash into his face, earning a crack as the boy's nose broke, with the same hand he grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his head down to met a rising knee.

Letting go of the boy's hair he dropped him to the ground.

"Leave." Came the warning, his voice promising the same to those that stayed, the rest of the boys quickly scattered, with the lack of Disciplinary Committee members right now no one came to try and punish those who had fought.

"Thanks, Aminore." Akira said with a light smile before heading over to Jasen. The teen, Aminore only gave a curt nod in reply.

Tsuna looked at the student on the ground. '_HIEEE! Why are there so many people that like to fight here?!'_

Gokudera was thinking along a different train of thought '_That purple eyed freak better not go near Juudaime'_

Yamamoto's thoughts were as oblivious as usual '_The new students are pretty active.' _

Tekashi stepped forward to introduce himself however Ryouhei pushed by.

"That was an EXTREME move! I want you to join the boxing club EXTREMELY!"

Aminore didn't even look at Ryouhei, scratch that, he didn't even acknowledge the sun guardian was there! Instead he walked to lean next to the lockers, of course Ryouhei didn't relent and followed him.

Tekashi then smiled and approached Akira and Jasen. "Hello, I'm Yamamoto Tekashi." He introduced himself.

Jasen raised an eyebrow catiously at the swordsman, he wasn't use to people walking up and randomly introducing themselves.

"I'm Sayuri Akira." Akira introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Yamamoto-san."

With a grin the dark haired teen grabbed his boss and dragged him over to the girl.

"This is my friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Baseball Freak! Juudaime can introduce himself!" Gokudera growled at the baseball star.

"I-it's fine Gokudera." Tsuna assured, trying to keep Gokudera from attacking his rain guardian.

After the short round of introductions the group of seven, Tsuna, Gokudera, Tekashi, Ryouhei, Akira, Jasen and Aminore went to the roof and enjoyed a simple lunch, Tsuna simply believing he had made a few more friends, he was finally able to relax for the first time in a week, however as usual, the short times of peace in his life since entering the mafia would be cut short and shattered….

-aa—

Mukuro sat on the old mangled and broken couch in his hideout as usual as Ken bowled with random objects he could find.

M&M was of course trying to get close to Mukuro while Chikusa was simply watching Ken with mild interest.

Chrome was in her own corner, content with simply being around them as usual.

Mukuro suddenly opened his eyes and stood up, the others looked at him but he flashed a grin and said. "I'm going for a walk, no one follow." He walked out of the room and the others obeyed his simple command, as soon as he left the building he was swept up in a dark light that rose up and formed into a large sphere hovering in the sky, it was invisible to anyone outside it.

Mukuro looked ahead at his 'captor', Ombra stood in his robes as usual, a good deal larger then Mukuro.

"Mukuro Rokudo yes?" he questioned.

"Who wants to know?" came the answer.

"It is impolite to answer a question with another question."

"And it's not very well mannered to correct someone you don't even know. And Yes, I am Mukuro Rokudo." Mukuro answered with a grin.

"You may call me Ombra." Ombra introduced. "You have been deemed a threat and must be dealt with accordingly. Ombra raised an arm. "Curse of Fragility." He spoke and a green light flew forth from him sleeve heading toward Mukuro who slid out of the way, the light ball dissipated into the air.

'_Curse?' _Mukuro thought, immediately planning to NOT figure out what Ombra meant by curse.

He created his trident out of midair and twirled it, slamming it against the 'ground' which was just the bottom of the sphere.

Pillars of flame burst from Around Ombra and consumed him….

-aaa-

The group inside the building looked up when they felt a surge of mist flames, it was Mukuro being absorbed into the sphere. They immediately moved to go see what happened but a man walked into the room wearing a ripped up black cape and hood with a dark shirt and pants, he wore cloth shoes held together by twine and stood at a height of almost 7 feet. His eyes and nose were hidden in shadow but they could see his mouth and chin, he had dark skin and short, prickly hairs on his face.

"You won't leave this place." He spoke in a deep tone. Chikusa wasted no time, the man obviously meant to harm them, he took out his yoyos and Ken withdrew his teeth, as M&M raised her clarinet to strike they all got a surprise when Chrome actually acted first, slamming her trident into the ground and consuming the man in a pillar of fire. He burned like that for a good 8 seconds before a chain with a spike on the end flew out of the fire and impaled M&M, it happened so fast they barely noticed it for a second or two.

They looked shocked as M&M fell to her knees coughing up blood, there was no way she could of dodged the attack, but that wasn't it, sky flames lit along the chain rushing toward her and when they reached her they completely enveloped her. She screamed in Agony and the others only watched as she burned.

The man stepped out of Chrome's pillar of flames, absolutely unharmed. "Illusions, how pitiful." He spoke. He jerked his arm and the chain came out of M&M and flew up his sleeve, the flames faded and the girl limping fell to the ground…

She didn't make a sound…

Didn't move….

"Shit…" Ken muttered understanding immediately, the girl was dead.

Chrome looked wide eyed at the girl on the ground, Chrome shook a little upon realizing the girl wasn't going to get up.

Chikusa sent a barrage of needles at the man however they lit up in sky flames when they got within a few feet from him.

"You will not leave this place, as everything began in ash everything must return to it." He muttered as Ken inserted his Kong Chanel and rushed at the man, aiming to crush him.

"Ken no!" Chrome shouted, when Ken got close his fur and body became alight with Sky flames and he fell to the side, howling in pain and trying to put the flames out.

The man raised a hand, palm facing upward. "I am Ragnarok, this is the end." He said as Orange electricity gathered into his hand and turned into a sphere, it felt like a mixture of Sky and lightning flames to Chrome.

"Return to Ash. Desolation Blast." The sphere fired forward in a beam at Chikusa who tried to jump to the side to avoid it, however it grew in size quickly, easily becoming the size of an X-burner, Chikusa managed to dodge most of his it, but his left side was caugt, his leg, arm and chest on his left were severly burned and holes seemed to be ripped into him, leaving him panting on the ground bleeding. Ken got up again and struck again, this time he didn't light on fire however Ragnarok caught Ken's Kong fist in a single hand, Ken struggled to try and force his fist farther.

"Dissappear." He said pushing away the fist and grabbing Kens arm with one hand, he flipped him over his head and threw him through a wall. As the wall crumbled Chrome's body shock and she fell back ward onto the ground, she was afraid, this man in front of them, he didn't feel normal, his flame, she could feel it, it was massive, so massive it leaked out of him, burning anything that got close.

"W-we can't win…" she muttered.

-Meanwhile.

Mukuro's flame froze into a pillar of ice and shattered, Ombra wasn't even there, the large man appeared behind Mukuro "Curse of Fragility." He said firing the green light again, Mukuro moved out of the way only to be struck from behind by another green light, the first Ombra faded, an illusion, and the real one appeared not far from Mukuro.

The Pineapple headed Illusionist didn't feel different from the curse hitting him, but he couldn't be sure nothing had been done to him. Ombra charged forward again and Mukuro simply spun around and held up his trident, the Ombra disappeared and once again another faded into sight, his fist was up against Mukuro's Trident's handle.

"You have skills." He commented making Mukuro smile as his eye spun from 1 to 4.

Mukuro took a step back then rushed in slashing quickly and tenaciously at Ombra who continued to move back to avoid getting hit, he would also block with his arms which apparently under the cloak were covered with a gauntlet of some sort, as he only hit metal with his weapon. Ombra grabbed the weapon just below the top and swung a fist striking Mukuro, he felt several of his ribs shatter as he was thrown back, he landed on his feet and could feel his legs crack.

'_What? That shouldn't of broken so many…curse of fragility, so that's it…' _Mukuro thought, realizing what had happened.

"Break." Ombra said and then raised an arm. "Curse of Burden." A dark purple light shot out and Mukuro dodged it, he winced but no more bones broke.

Mukuro knew he wasn't facing any normal man, he wanted that body for himself now…

-a-

Back at Nanimori Middle the group of teens were laughing and enjoying lunch, however Tsuna suddenly felt a pit form in his stomach, something was wrong, something was very, very wrong….

END


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters, I own some of the ocs in this, others used I have permission from the creators to use

Sorry ive been having major writers block and I've been putting together a Relay for life team, studying for my classes and exams and I've been busy with starting Fencing and what not, however I finally figured out how I wanted to end this chapter and where I wanted to go next with it, sorry for the delay again they should come out faster in the future.

-=00

It was a day they would all remember, all of them in a different way, the day that Ombra and Ragnarok first struck…

Within the dark sphere Mukuro and Ombra continued their death match, Mukuro had replicated himself several times in an attempt to confuse Ombra, and thus far it had worked, Mukuro was hidden by the side of the sphere in an illusion trying to decipher where and how Ombra was both countering illusions and using those 'curses' of his so easily.

To use an ability as his curses should have been consuming a massive amount of flames, but Ombra was still manipulating both this sphere, creating his own illusions and countering Mukuro's own while using his curses, it just didn't add up, Ombra should have been on his hands and knees exhausted at this point.

"Found you." Mukuro looked above him and glared, Ombra was dropping down towards him, his clones gone the Mist guardian was forced to roll out of the way of Ombra as the man's fist came down, hitting nothing but air.

"Your disappointing, Rokudo Mukuro is supposed to be the most advanced illusionist of this age, yet here you are hiding like a mouse." Ombra commented, "Though I can't blame you, I came prepared to fight you, your techniques, your movements, and countless hours studying you for this single battle."

Mukuro didn't know to be flattered or simply enraged at the man in front of him, the man was praising him and had invested time into defeating the Mist guardian, but at the same time he was belittling him, talking about how disappointed he was. The truth is Mukuro was used to doing the belittling.

Ombra once again raised his hand to fire a curse but Mukuro acted a moment faster spinning his trident in front of him he created illusionary vines that sprang from the air and attempted to grab at and suffocate his opponent, Ombra watched as the vines encroached closer and attempted to move out of the way to only be blocked by more vines.

"Hm, well played…" were Ombra's words before being consumed in the foliage.

-oo—

Back at Nanimori Middle Tsuna had left the small group he had been eating with, he was heading towards the roof, upon arrival he walked up to the fence and looked at the City he called home, something didn't feel right though, something was off and he couldn't place it…

"What's wrong Dame-Tsuna." Came the sudden greeting from behind causing said boy to jump in surprise.

"R-Reborn!" before he could continue the Hitman spoke up.

"It's Mukuro." He started, when Tsuna looked confused he continued "The reason your intuition is bothering you, the ones that attacked Hibari and Gokudera are attacking Mukuro and his group as we speak." For some reason Reborn was smiling at that fact.

"W-what! How do you know!"

"I talked to one of them, he pointed out that they were the next targets." Reborn admitted shamelessly.

Tsuna looked rather angry towards his Home-tutor at the moment upon hearing that fact. "And you didn't tell us this why?"

"I thought it would be amusing to wait till they made a move, now stop talking Dame-Tsuna and get going."

With a last angry look toward Reborn Tsuna took out his Dieing will pills and ate one, immediately putting on his gloves and flying off.

Reborn was left sitting there with a smile. "I guess I should tell his guardians…." He told himself turning and leaving the roof.

-0-

Mukuro was back on the offensive as flames consumed the vines as he attempted to once again burn Ombra to a crisp, when the vines fell away charred and black Mukuro's eyes widened, Ombra was turning and disintegrating into mist flames, when they faded all that was left was a Black Metal plated Snake, about 6 feet long and very fat, it turned its deep red eyes toward the illusionist, but what stood out the most was the three flames burning on its head, a mist, desert and cloud flame was there, flickering and burning.

It let out a horrible hiss as the mist flames flowed around it once again creating an Ombra look alike body.

'_So I haven't been fighting him, but this Snake, I doubt he's even in this sphere with me, but I don't see anyway to actually get out of here…' _he thought to himself, but now he knew how Ombra was doing all this, the Snake was no doubt a box animal, and it was generating the curses while Ombra maintained the illusions and the sphere. And the curses themselves were more than likely created by the Snake using all three flames in a special way, how he couldn't be sure, but the first step to beating an opponent that didn't fight up front was to learn and break down their strategy, Mukuro smiled to himself, yes, this was good progress.

-oo-

Outside the sphere…

Ombra chuckled to himself. "So he's finally worked it out, not that it even matters, no one has ever broken free of my prison alone…" he began regretting those words as he felt a flame fast approaching, fate hated him…

Tsuna was flying straight towards Ombra at full speed, he noted two things, He could feel an incredible strong flame coming from inside the building, it was oppressive, he could barely feel Chromes Flame due to the overwhelming size of it, and he noted Ombra, he couldn't see the sphere but his intuition was screaming at him that something wasn't right, just before he stopped his body slammed into the sphere causing him to come to a bone jarring stop, his mind was thrown tumbling from the force of impact and before he could recovered he felt himself being absorbed into the sphere.

As he fell into the sphere he flipped and landed on his feet securely.

He paused looking around the dark sphere, he could barely see 4 yards in front of himself, but he could feel two flames in here with him, one was Mukuro and the other was similar to the man he had seen outside of… whatever this thing was.

Mukuro materialized next to Tsuna clutching his side. "~Tsunayoshi-kun." He said with a creepy as ever smile on his face.

"Mukuro, what's going on." Was the emotionless reply.

"Curse of pain." A red orb of light flew towards Mukuro striking him in the back. It seemed to sink into his back and Mukuro cursed.

"That thing." Was the guardians answer as the fake Ombra materialized in the air, Tsuna could barely make him out in the darkness.

"Its not the real one, a box weapon, the real ones hiding." Mukuro began.

"I saw him outside… Mukuro, stand back." Tsuna's hands lit up in bright flames before he launched himself towards the false Ombra.

Said foe attempted to raise a hand to fire one of his curses however he misjudged the young bosses speed as Tsuna closed the distance and his fist came forward striking Ombra in the chest to send him flying, before the illusionist could recover Tsuna propelled himself behind his target and delivered a crushing two handed strike to his back, sending him crashing to the bottom of sphere. When the body dissolved into mist flames Tsuna immediately, readied himself he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands began to give off a faint orange glow.

As soon as the fake materialized again Tsuna dodged right barely avoiding a red orb as it flew past him, launching himself with a burst of flames Tsuna's fist crashed into the fake, the illusion falling apart revealing the snake once again, Tsuna grasped it throwing it against the side of the sphere he immediately got in stance to perform an X-burner. His hands glowed brighter as the flames built until the attack was fully charged.

The attack fired and flew out, the snake seemed to slither through the air and out of the way just in time, however Tsuna had already reached his goal, a small smile graced his face as he saw the sphere begin to crack…

-oo-

-Outside-

The X-burner burst through the outside of the sphere and raged onward towards Ombra who barely had enough time to throw himself out of the way, however his right side was caught in the attack and he sent flying towards the ground.

Ombra crashed to the ground in a small wooded area, his box weapon flying to his side immediately.

Tsuna grabbed Mukuro as the illusionist fell and flew to the ground.

Neither said a word to each other, never in his life would Mukuro thank The young Mafioso in front of him, and knowing that there was no way Tsuna was going to ask for a thanks, he simply nodded and took off once again flying towards the massive flame he had been feeling, hoping Chrome was still ok.

Rather than go through the halls of the building he flew straight through the walls of the building.

Upon breaking through the final wall and landing in the room where Ragnarok stood he had to do a double take and his eyes widened before he glared.

It was obvious M&M was well… deceased, that was a shock enough, but he couldn't tell if Ken and Chikusa were dead or alive, both were motionless, Ken on top of a pile of rubble that was once a wall, and Chikusa motionless, over half of his body covered in burns, but what angered him most was Chromes state of wellbeing.

Ragnarok was gripping her neck tightly with his left hand, she was on her knees, her mouth open as she attempted to breath, only to be unsuccessful, her one visible eyes was wide with fear and desperation, her clothes were torn in several places across her belly and chest, a single large slash was evident on her belly, the rest of her visible belly and chest were burned horribly.

Tsuna flew forward; his only goal to get Chrome away from Ragnarok who slowly turned his head and watched Tsuna approached, the boy swung a fist forward in an attempt to strike Ragnarok's face, the fist connected and pain shot up Tsuna's arm, he flinched before his eyes widened, Ragnarok's head hadn't budged. There seemed to be zero reaction to the blow.

"Vongola Decimo, you are now a threat." Was all Ragnarok said, releasing Chrome, she fell unconscious his fist came around and collided with Tsuna's belly, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him head over heels through the hall at the far end of the room.

Tsuna stood up just in time to see a spiked chain flying towards him he dodged to the right before flying back towards his opponent. It was futile however as the monster of a man simply waited and waited before catching the punch the young boy threw in an iron grip. It wasn't even a moment later when the air around them grew warm and Tsuna's entire right arm caught on fire, Ragnarok released his grip as Tsuna staggered backwards clutching his burning arm.

The flames faded fast leaving Tsuna with a heavily burnt arm, the smell of scorched flesh filling his nostrils and making him stagger.

Ragnarok had finally started to move, launching forwards and swinging his fist forwards, but the blow never made contact as a , multitude of what appeared to be massive thorn covered vines burst from the ground under Ragnarok, consuming the man.

Tsuna took the chance to fly past the bush of thorns and landed next to Chrome, he didn't bother looking for who made the thorns as he picked up the girl and shot out the way he had came, he simply assumed that it had been Mukuro.

The thorns burst into the flames and burned to nothingness, Ragnarok stood motionless before speaking.

"Black Rose, do not get in my way, I will remove you." He turned and looked to the shadows where a young man stood in the shadows, just barely visible though his features were blurred. The click of two guns was heard in the dark and you could almost feel the newcomer smiling.

"Are you going to stand there all day or actually fight?" they said.


End file.
